1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a direct current-to-direct current (“DC-DC”) converter included in an organic light emitting display
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel are widely used. The flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”s) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display typically has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode, using a driving transistor included in each pixel, such that light is generated in the organic light emitting diode.